<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mes ordres tes désirs by chiring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182289">Mes ordres tes désirs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring'>chiring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU the lover, M/M, WW2, a whore Francis&amp; a rich Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗朗西斯在西贡遇到当地有钱的中国人王耀，由于惦记上王耀的钱，他去出卖自己的身体……<br/>《情人》AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mes ordres tes désirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>含有因为年代背景产生的种族歧视和其他政治不正确因素</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗朗西斯解开了领口的扣子，扎起他的头发。<br/>五月的西贡炎热无比，即使坐在靠前通风的白人专座，弗朗西斯身体的热量还是只增无减。他觉得自己跟块放在太阳底下融化的黄油一样，恨不得全身上下一点点化为液体随风而逝。<br/>他要去对岸。<br/>弗朗西斯看着公交车驶向木桥，一摇一摆地逛着逛着就开到蒸汽渡船上了。<br/>天气实在闷热，正午太阳暴晒下的公交车此刻停在原地更像一个被火烤的大烤箱。后排挑着果树和鸡鸭的农民都已走到夹板透气，弗朗西斯也离开了车，打算到护栏上吹吹风。<br/>船快开了，这时一辆黑色轿车不紧不慢逆流穿过人群，停到公交车边上。弗朗西斯转头望了眼，一辆莫里斯，和大使馆前停的车是同款。他再打量了车里的人，两个亚洲人的脸。前座的是个戴着帽子的司机，表情严肃，后座的是个穿白色西装的人。由于隔得太远，弗朗西斯也没看仔细。他只知道车上坐的人是谁：<br/>哦，是对岸的中国人。<br/>弗朗西斯对着空气吹了个口哨，腿一抬让他的旧皮鞋搭在栏杆上。<br/>船开了。随着船的移动也终于有一点点清爽的风吹在他身旁，弗朗西斯扯开刚刚束发的橡皮筋，让头顶凝聚的热量释放开来，同时他也擦去满额的汗，借着把头发抓到脑后。<br/>他就不该来印度支那。<br/>弗朗西斯摇摇头，心想大热天就不该再想更烦心的事让自己更热。于是他转而把注意力放在河水上，观察被船吓到四处逃窜的鱼。<br/>“你好。”一个生硬的法语口音打断了弗朗西斯的观赏。“你也去对岸吗？”一听就是毫无技巧的搭讪。<br/>弗朗西斯耸耸肩，才发现不知什么时候身边多了个人。黑色轿车上的白色西装男人侧头看他，身上沁出一阵英国烟的味道。<br/>弗朗西斯没理这个人，继续看他的风景。<br/>“白人在这里可不多见。”那人自说自话，“而且，还是个年轻男孩。”<br/>弗朗西斯又转过头，才发现这个人比想象中的要年轻。他看起来二十多岁，一头短发，没有留中国人的辫子。除了一身干净的西装，他还穿着双棕色的花边皮鞋，一看就价值不凡。<br/>“你是中国人？”弗朗西斯对上那人棕色的眼睛。“我知道河对岸有中国人的别墅，楼顶是蓝色的，一般人不敢过去。”他看到男人点烟时颤抖的手，“你是住那里的中国人吗？”<br/>男人愣了下，支吾地答:“是，那是我父亲的房子。”他递过一盒香烟，弗朗西斯隔得远远的就能闻到清新的烟草味，“要来一根吗？”男人问。<br/>弗朗西斯笑了笑，食指和中指勾过男人的手指，乱走了他手里的烟。“不错的英国烟。”弗朗西斯叼起卷烟，用嘴角蹦出的气音回答:“我第一次吸这种高级货。”<br/>男人听了以后有些尴尬，不过弗朗西斯也没有在意。弗朗西斯接过火柴，对着铁栏杆擦了擦就把烟给点上了。“我喜欢你的烟。”弗朗西斯深吸一口，把嘴里的烟琐琐碎碎地吐在空中。<br/>那人惊讶地看了一会儿弗朗西斯划火柴的手艺，也同样点上自己的烟。“我姓王。刚从巴黎回来西贡。”他顺着弗朗西斯的视线向前望去，发现只是混浊的河水。“我想念在巴黎的日子……你去过巴黎吗？”<br/>“我只跟父亲去过一两次，小的时候。”<br/>“在巴黎，每天就是念书、去夜总会喝酒、跳舞……玩多了没什么意思。”<br/>“是吗？我却听起来很有趣。”<br/>弗朗西斯有一句没一句地与陌生的中国男人聊起来，中国男人虽然紧张又胆怯，但不失为一个愉快的旅途伴侣——即使只是去寄宿学校的路上。<br/>渡船靠岸后，男人问要不要载他一程，弗朗西斯就理所当然地上了男人的车。<br/>在车上，弗朗西斯靠在窗边。这辆车大得很，弗朗西斯几乎觉得这里能宽得能躺下一个人，以前他只远远地看法国总使馆里开出的权贵们的车、或者还在法国时见过哪位富商死了时的灵车出殡，却也没想过高级轿车的后头无比宽敞。<br/>他问中国人有没有结婚，他知道中国人都早婚，可中国人说没有。弗朗西斯又问他是不是有女朋友或情人，意外地是看起来文弱的中国人答没有，并且告诉弗朗西斯说在巴黎、在西贡的大小妓院他都去过，白种女人、黄种女人、黑种女人他都上过，甚至男人也……习惯于流连花丛的中国人没想过发展一段稳定的伴侣关系，这令弗朗西斯嗅到一丝有利可图。<br/>中国的上层人往往有三个名字，弗朗西斯第一次听说奇怪的东方习惯。王姓的中国人告诉他自己的名字叫“耀”，意思是光明，除此以外他还有一个字和一个号，不过弗朗西斯听起来都是一个意思，也忘了具体叫什么了。<br/>王耀说他家是因为日本人侵略逃难把财产转移后到印度支那定居，家里的钱财都由他专横的父亲掌管，自己只是个负责花钱的二世祖。弗朗西斯耸耸肩，表示羡慕王耀的家庭，他说他跟了落魄的父亲来到印度支那谋生，结果教师文凭还没考完，父亲就病死了。他现在不得不一边帮学校职工跑腿，一边攒钱买回法国的船票。<br/>弗朗西斯又吸了男人一根烟，吸着吸着也顺其自然地勾上了男人的小拇指。他知道认识一个有钱的中国男人能够改善目前的状况，而对方恰好比他想象中还要软弱、胆怯，可以毫不顾忌地与这个中国人交朋友，再骗取他的钱。<br/>“我很愉快能认识你，”弗朗西斯握着男人并不算大的手掌，任他的手放在自己的大腿上，“如果你想继续交我这个朋友，我希望每个礼拜日你能来学校接我。”</p><p>弗朗西斯爱上了黑色的小轿车，因为他再也不用忍受炎热的夏天搭坐本地人的公交车出门了。<br/>即使不是周末，就是普通的工作日的每天下午四点，王耀的黑色轿车会如约地出现在寄宿学校门口。轿车来到学校门口什么也没做，仅仅是停在那里，无声无息地停在那里，就跟装作是学校铁门前的一间电话亭一样。<br/>弗朗西斯看到时总会披着他宽宽松松的衬衫、踏着不合脚的手工旧皮鞋跑过去，有时候是披头散发抱着本教科书，有时候是将头发束起来、恭敬地对车里的人做个舞蹈前的欠身礼，然后透过玻璃给车里的人一个吻。<br/>一开始王耀只当这是弗朗西斯的玩笑，只是正经地、用一种年长者、接近兄长的态度让弗朗西斯停止拙劣的行径。可就弗朗西斯就这样做了两三次，王耀也没再说什么了，反倒在第一个星期的礼拜日就让弗朗西斯上了他的黑色轿车。<br/>弗朗西斯舒服地靠在后座的真皮座椅上，今天他特地从父亲留下的衣柜中找了套最正式的衣服，还翻出一顶米色的男帽戴在头上。今天的他看起来像个去参加晚宴的优雅先生，前提是忽视松垮的西裤和连个皮带扣都拉不紧的腰带。<br/>王耀带他去西贡城区内一处中国人居住地区和美式马路交界的住宅。外面车水马龙，热带地区的闷热中时不时卷来小贩吆喝和汽车的喇叭声，可一进那所住宅，瞬间让两人的后背凉快起来，关上门后甚至觉得走到了阴凉的榕树下。只有百叶窗洒在地上的光斑告诉他们外面还是阳光明媚。<br/>弗朗西斯把礼帽挂上，找了个沙发坐下来，等着王耀熟练地从柜子里拿水壶去烧水。<br/>王耀说房子不大，是他名下的私产之一。他说中国人有三妻四妾的习俗，有个成语叫金屋藏娇，这所宅邸就是他准备拿来藏不同情人过夜的地方。<br/>“你以前带过白人来这里吗？”弗朗西斯问。<br/>王耀递给弗朗西斯一杯茶，说：“没有。没人敢带白人回家过夜，况且是个男人。”<br/>接着王耀又和弗朗西斯说起中国贵族爱好同性恋的故事，说有个皇帝为了自己的男宠砍断衣袖。弗朗西斯知道这是王耀为了掩饰他的紧张和恐惧，所以他也说起波旁王朝的奥尔良公爵有众多男性情人的话题。<br/>“我不介意你对待我跟你以往的男性情人一样。”弗朗西斯解开他的裤子，本就不紧的皮带一下就扯开，西裤自然脱落，雪白的大腿和屁股暴露在空气中。“我宁愿你不爱我，即使是爱我，我也希望你能用以往的习惯和我做。”<br/>王耀看着弗朗西斯，仿佛是被吓坏了，他犹豫地问：“你愿意吗？”<br/>弗朗西斯没再多言，只是说了句：“我是为了钱而找上的你，先生。”<br/>“你不愿意，我们可以先结束……”<br/>可王耀还没来得及拒绝，弗朗西斯主动地握着王耀的手。他闭上眼睛，让这双滑腻的手一个个解开从锁骨到小腹的纽扣。他听到王耀在深呼吸，纤细的手指却灵活地把他的衣服脱光。在完全把身体暴露后，弗朗西斯刚触碰到空气的冰凉，很快就从锁骨处感知到细腻的湿热。<br/>他听到王耀说，他已经知道他不会爱他。弗朗西斯机械地说我不知道，可说着说着他就不想应答，只是听王耀一直说下去。<br/>“你是为了我的钱而来……”王耀在重复，“你不爱我。”<br/>可过了一阵，他们两个都躺在床上时，王耀却突然说起了别的话。他说他是孤独的一个人，从来没有在别的床伴上找到过爱，只希望能够得到弗朗西斯的乞怜，可弗朗西斯拒绝了 。弗朗西斯又听到王耀骂他“意大利的婊子”，心想他果然是去过巴黎留学。<br/>“你跟我到这里来，跟其他任何一个人到这里来没有区别。”<br/>弗朗西斯不多听王耀的话，他只想快些完事。于是他乖巧地帮王耀褪下了身上的衣服。<br/>亚洲人的肌肤就跟丝绸一样细腻，弗朗西斯抚弄王耀的大腿时想。不跟多毛的欧洲人，亚洲人的身体和他们给人的印象一样柔软，光滑的手感一时让弗朗西斯爱不释手。王耀的身体是瘦弱的，软绵无力，哪怕也是有一层薄薄的肌肉，却也缺乏阳刚之气。他没有留胡须，使得他看起来与弗朗西斯一样是个未成年人，而不是稳健成熟的大人。<br/>弗朗西斯揉搓着柔软的生殖器，指尖感受摩挲光照一样色彩肌肤时传来的触感。他没有看王耀的脸，王耀也不曾转过来。弗朗西斯听到王耀在呻吟着，痛苦着，整个人泡在了和白人奇怪的爱情之中。<br/>他套弄硬了王耀的阳具后，王耀也温柔地帮弗朗西斯扩张。他及其重视每一个细节，无论是弗朗西斯的因为初次体验身体生硬的反应还是第一次与男人做爱的慌张，王耀都尽收在眼里。弗朗西斯觉得王耀是痛苦的，他听到王耀说自己不应该欺骗一个男孩和他上床，还是一个白人男孩。<br/>而弗朗西斯没有说话，只是接受王耀的进入。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>